Away For Awhile
by mei101
Summary: When Allen is hit by a lazar from a time-traveling Komurin 6 and sent into the Shingeki no Kyojin universe chaos insures, (especially when Kanada arrives on the scene). Contains fun times and lot of laughter. Rated T for language and because there might be sexual themes And this is a slash fic now so be warned! 8)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Allen was walking down the hall, on his way with Lenalee to visit the Science Department and Koumoi as well as give them a good dose of coffee when there was a cry of success.

They walked through the door to the department they were visiting to see Koumoi standing next to a large robot, probably another Koumoi.

"What does this one do?" asked Lenalee.

"Well… Koumoi 6 can send out a lazar beam that can send people and objects to the future or the past depending on the settings she is on. I will turn her on now to show you!" exclaimed the human Koumoi.

"Activate Koumoi number 6!"

"Hello, I am Koumoi 6 and I can send things and people to the past and the future" said the robots voice after it had been turned on.

"Koumoi 6, please send this apple 5 seconds into the future!" The human Koumoi instructed.

Koumoi 6 did as instructed, shooting a green lazar at the apple that then appeared 5 seconds later.

Everyone was exclaiming how useful Koumoi 6 was when suddenly the robot in question went berserk, as per usual.

Of course it then started chasing Allen around, trying to send him 1000 years into the past.

Allen had spent about 4 hours running and hiding from Koumoi 6 when it managed to hit him with a lazar as he was running away for the umpteenth time.

The lazar hit him in the back knocking him unconscious.

Unknown to Allen the lazar had not just knocked him unconscious but back in time as well, leaving the exorcists and science department in a mess with Koumoi finally managing to shut down Koumoi 6.

All of them suddenly noticed that Allen was no where to be seen and suddenly panicked again with Lenalee ordering her bother to find Allen or she would hate him forever.

"Ouch" was the only thing that came to Allen's mind as he awoke what seemed to be a different universe as Allen had been to lots of different places in his world and had not seen or heard of trees this big.

Commander Levi was ridding through the Forest of Big Trees when a bright flash of white made him close his eyes for a moment along with the rest of the squad he was leading.

When he opened them again a moment later, he saw a figure falling from the sky.

As no one else seemed to notice as they were to busy rubbing their eyes, he used his three-dimensional gear to shoot up into the trees and catch the figure.

Once Levi had set the figure on the ground he had a long look at the mysterious person to find that it was a boy no older than 13 years old but had pure white hair and a red scar going down the left side of the boys face with a star at the top before ending curved at the chin.

The boy was dressed in strange clothing that seemed to be a uniform that was navy blue with white and silver trimmings along the edges. It also seemed to have pure silver buttons on the coat. The uniform had a silver rose over the heart which seemed solid as well.

Underneath they could see that the boy was wearing black trousers with a white, long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, a red ribbon and black boots.

The boys hair was ties back into a ponytail that reached just past his shoulder blades with bangs covering most of his forehead and a few strands lose, framing his girlish face.

**Sorry for ending this chapter so abruptly but I thought I might as well put it up for people to read. Please RnR as it really does make a writers day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I was busy painting my house with my guardian for the past 3 days. **

**Now for the new chapter: be truthful, if it's bad I will try to find time to re-write it!  
_**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"English"

"_German"_

While everyone was studying the mysterious boy who had fallen from the sky, Erwin suddenly noticed that they were still in Titan territory.

"Commander Levi. We need to get out of here before more Titans show up and we lose even more people then we already have today."

"O…Of course we do" stuttered Levi, after seemingly snapping out of his trance like state that the rest of the squad was still in.

"Snap out of it people and put the boy in the back of one of the carts!" Levi ordered.

Everyone seemed to snap back to reality at this and they hurried to obey Levi before he got angry, or at least the new recruits did.

The older people just hopped back onto their horses that they had abandond to have a look at the boy.

Once everyone was ready to leave again, they headed back to Wall Rose. It was a weird and short trip as any Titans they encountered either didn't notice them or completely ignored them.

When they arrived back at headquarters, Erwin took the boy to one of the spare rooms so that he could rest.

Once he was done, he went back to Commander Levi to ask that the boy have more ten the one guard that was posted to him encase he panicked when he woke up.

"Ugh" Allen murmured sitting up in a strange bed in a strange room.

"Where am I?" Allen questioned himself aloud before falling silent at the two people sitting on chairs who were asleep in the corner.

'Probably guards' he thought to himself.

'The last thing I remember…'Allen asked himself 'is… getting hit with a lazar from Komulin 6!' he exclaimed.

"Ohhh" Allen said quietly aloud finally understanding at least what time he was in as he remembered what Komulin 6 could do.

'So I'm probably 1000 years in the past then' Allen thought 'seeing as that is what Komulin 6 kept trying to send me to that time period.'

Allen got out of the bed glad that they hadn't undressed him or taken off his gloves or he might have been in a different situation.

'"I might as well have a look around while I am awake to see if these people have any akuma or if they plan to harm me so then I am ready if they do try" murmured Allen lightly as he walked silently across the room to the door which he opened without any resistance, which surprised him as he thought they would have at least locked it if not put more guards on the outside, and slipped threw, softly closing it almost silently behind him.

Once the door was closed behind him, Allen looked around the hallway he seemed to be in.

The corridor was the same style as the room with the same plain brick walls that, like the room he had just been in, had no unnecessary table with a wooden vase that held a few flowers.

It was similar to the black orders hallways but was much better lit with windows every few meters along one of the walls and torches on the other, obviously for night time.

The hallway went for a few meters to Allen's right and left before both turned the way he was facing.

**Sorry for once again stopping suddenly but I thought I might post this part of the chapter then type up the next part so at least you guys have something to read! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy with Easter! And… My Aunty had a baby recently and they came to visit my family a couple of days ago! My cousin is only 2 months old and he is already super cute! 8)**

Allen was having a hard time trying to decide which way to go so he decided to trust his instincts and went to the left before turning the corner.

Once Allen was around the corner he got a surprise to see a couple of people talking in soft voices. 'Probably talking about something private' Allen decided before walking up to the pair so he could ask them where he was.

Not wanting to interrupt the pair, Allen stood a little way away from them for awhile, studying them. The one on the right had short blond hair and was strongly built where as the one on the left had dark brown hair and was shorter than the other man but still taller than the blond one.

Allen stood there for awhile longer before realising that they were not going to notice him that way and clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Excuse me" Allen said lightly, trying not to scare to pair of what seemed to be men.

Allen was surprised when the pair turned to him before looking slightly scared in the case of the blond man and surprised in the case of both.

"What are you doing out here? I thought the guards were given orders to fetch me before letting you out" the dark haired one said hotly, seeming to snap out of his surprise before the other.

"Sorry for surprising you but the guards were sleeping and I thought I might see if there was anyone who could tell me where I was" Allen said even softer.

"Those two are going to get it…" the dark haired one muttered under his breath before speaking up louder. "You are at the garrison headquarters and I have some questions for you."

**Sorry this is yet another short chapter but I only had about 5 minuets to type this up! 8)**


End file.
